Suicidal Star
by SunsetRandom
Summary: (Set after Predacon's Rising) Execution, "I escaped" Past "You really don't want to know" Running from death is one thing after years a foe that has always been taken lightly returns. But someone might change his mind about what he will do next. (This summary is bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok had a crazy dream one night about TF Prime I thought it might make a goody story so I wrote it up.**

(Mystery P.O.V)

Silence was all I could hear, the dark dank cell walls rubbing off on me. Only my optics where showing in the dark of the cell, not a single light on near me. There I waited for the worst to come, I waited for my death.

All the crimes I committed against Cybertron and humanity they were nothing but a death right. The cuffs were already cutting into the wrists of my servos making me twitch out of pain and anger.

"_Why did Megatron have to run off of Cybertron, he could have stayed here then again it was those Predacons that threw me off" _It was true that the war was over but Starscream had to pay for his crimes against both humanity and Cybertron.

(Normal P.O.V)

The wounds that covered his body from the beating were severe but he would live long enough only to be killed. He still wasn't very sure how they planned to kill him, whether it is a shot to the spark or his head cut off. Then only to suffer in the pit for all eternity, his claws were cut up from trying to escape his prison mostly were he broke them off on the walls. Energon was flowing down them and scratch marks were everywhere.

The cell looked as if a Predacon itself had thrown a rampage in there. Starscream was resting on his knees just waiting having no strength left to stand or walk around his cell. He was alone, alone to die.

But regret wasn't the only thing going through his mind at that moment, it was anger. Building up ever since he first was beaten by Megatron at the beginning of the war, that kind of time you would think would drive anyone insane which in some ways it seemed true. Reflections of what he had done and what Megatron had done to him along with the Autobots and their antics.

Starscream closed his optics so he couldn't see anything if someone came or if anything happened. "Come on Screamer it's time to go to the pit" Arcee hissed.

Starscream remained still; Arcee gave Bulkhead a wave of her hand before he yanked Starscream out of the cell. He was silent and still had his optics closed it wasn't until Bulkhead kicked him that he got up still not opening his eyes.

Arcee drew her blasters and covered the rear while Bulkhead started lead him into the place where he would die. The seeker was still silent and had his optics shut so tight not even the Jaws of Life could get them open.

He didn't want to see it, where he would be forgotten where he would end. But there was one thing he wanted to see, that was who would kill him. Though there was no way he could hold a grudge if he was dead but at least if he was to be in the pits for the rest of eternity then he would have something to keep him going, a grudge.

He was finally stopped in an area and he listen for what the bots were saying "Screamer won't open his darn optics." Bulkhead reported to he guessed Ultra Magnus.

"Afraid of your demise con" Ultra Magnus mocked

Starscream growled inside, it will be an honor to die and be rid of this Autobot world. They led him to a room with a berth and needles everywhere "Ready for the lethal injection?" Knock Out mocked knowing Starscream feared death far worse than anything else. Yet, the seeker remained silent and laid down "Just get it over with." He grumbled.

Knock Out put everything in place and ran into another room. Starscream felt the needles go into his metal body and inject something into him it burned horribly and wouldn't stop. Tensioning his claws he felt it burn through his veins his life flashing before his optics. Megatron's beatings, taunting of the others, Autobots and their glory then there was something else the pure hatred and desire to live. It burned through him as well the cold in his veins growing and growing until the injection seemed to have no effect. Finally opening his optics as they glowed intensely in their ruby red color Starscream wanted more than anything to be rid of them all.

Starscream let out a fearful war cry and broke the restraints. "What the heck, I thought you said those could hold Optimus?" Knock Out yelled

"They can, I have no idea how he could have broken them." Ratchet yelled back

Starscream got up and hit Knock Out with his claws before facing Ultra Magnus. Starscream growled as he lifted the blaster to the seekers head "It's time that you pay for your aggression soldier."

Starscream burned with hate and anguish it was over falling to his knees he whispered "Let it be done." As the blaster charged there was a sudden tense feeling in the room like you couldn't do anything but stare. Starscream was far from surrendering, rising what he had left of his claws he swiped them across Ultra Magnus's arm then jumped up and scratched his face. The blue mech moved his head away after being hit while Starscream ran away.

"Sir, are you hurt?" Arcee asked

Ultra Magnus moved his head revealing his new wound that were a perfect representation of his anger. They were deep and had energon spilling out of them "Get Starscream" he ordered with an angry tone in his voice.

Arcee nodded and took off after the seeker.

…

"_I have to get away I have to it's the only way I can live." _He yelled in his mind then another thought occurred _"Why do I want to live?"_

The answer was simple but complicated at the same time why did he want to live? "No, there is more in store for me and what I must do. I must exact my revenge on Megatron for what he has done to me. He will pay." Starscream hissed still running for his life.

The seeker reached the hull of the ship and turned around knowing all too well that Arcee was following "Surrender Starscream!" she yelled "or I'll put a hole in your chest."

"I'm sure you would but I have more things to do than dying here. Rather you will see me in the future Arcee" he mocked before jumping off of the hull and transforming into his jet mode.

The blue femme attempted to follow but soon lost the con. "I wasn't able to catch him." She sadly reported

"It seems Starscream is more allusive than before, he will show up." Ultra Magnus concluded

But days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years, Starscream wasn't seen again until now.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I forgot to put this in on the other chapter also Happy New Year!**

"It's been a while since we've seen old Screamer you think he left Cybertron?" Smokescreen asked jumpily.

"Don't know, I think Magnus was hoping that Starscream stayed so he can kill him." Bulkhead replied

Smokescreen shrugged before stepping on a lose piece of metal on the ground. "What's this?" Smokescreen soon regretted the action as he fell into the abyss.

"Smokescreen" Bulkhead yelled

The others came running like a pack of wolves "Bulkhead what happened?" Arcee asked kneeling into the abyss.

"Smokescreen fell into the hole and I don't know if he's alright."

"I'm alright, but I can't see!" Smokescreen yelled from the hole

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee jumped down into the hole, looking around before Bee turned his headlights on. Smokescreen and Bulkhead jinxed in a girlish scream while looking at the mauled body of none other than Megatron. The body was covered in lethal claw marks digging past his metal armor and into the soft protoform. "What in the pits of Kaon did that to him?" Smokescreen yelled with a girly yelp

The body was hauled up into the light as Knock Out examined the empty husk. "Yeash, someone got what was coming to him." Looking at the body Knock Out stopped "You really think I'm that dumb!" Knock Out smiled

Arcee looked blankly at him before realizing who had done this "Starscream?"

"Hold on Screamer did this to Megatron?" Bulkhead breathed looking directly at the deep gashed and the deep hole in his chest.

"Well he ripped Megatron's spark out and gave him a hell of a makeover, I hate to see what he would do to my paint job." Knock Out flinched

"I think he's out for revenge." Bumblebee concluded

While the others nodded in agreement.

_Four Years Later…_

It didn't take long for Cybertron to get a few Autobot refugees some had an interesting outlook on the lone Decepticon Starscream others had a meltdown while being told about the Predacons, also on the tragic loss of their leader Optimus. The good news was told as well that they had found Megatron dead in a pit near the sea of rust but they didn't mention who they thought killed him. The refugees on the other hand were very interesting; one was named Solarstorm a young femme who only knew some of the end of the war. Firestar a mech who had very little patience for anyone who made him angry and Redwing a rather aggressive mech who was much like Knock Out when it came to battle at least. The three had been wondering the stars for some time and when the message was sent that Cybertron was revived they were there soon after the events of Unicron's uprising. When the four years passed it soon became clear that they would never see the treacherous Starscream ever again but Ultra Magnus wasn't so sure.

"Watch the paint, watch the paint!" Knock Out yelled out of the fact that a large metal ball had gone straight towards his paint job.

"I missed you're fine!" a female voice yelled back

"Redwing, you saw I missed his paint job no were near his paint job." Solarstorm yelped

"I'm not part of this." Redwing yelped putting his servos up in defeat

Firestar interrupted "She is right she missed"

"I didn't say she hit me!" Knock Out yelled

"He said to watch the paint." Redwing complied

"I thought you said you weren't a part of this?" Bulkhead asked

"Now I am" Redwing snapped crossing his arms

Bulkhead rolled his optics it was like a group of bickering sparklings in there especially with Redwing changing sides all the time. "Ok, here's the official story Solarstorm you missed Knock Out's paint job and for some reason it provoked the argument." Firestar hissed

Even Knock Out wasn't dumb enough to argue with Firestar especially when he was in a bad mood which was all the time. "Done" Bulkhead concluded

Redwing nodded and looked to Solarstorm who did the same without really caring. "Hey Stormy" Smokescreen yelled out

Solarstorm turned to face the blue mech "It's your turn for patrol."

"But I did it this morning"

"Well you're kind of stuck doing it again."

Solarstorm let out a breath of air and walked out of the training room. She walked through the halls of the Nemesis ship that contained horrid Decepticon memories probably. Eventually she was on the flight deck and jumped off onto the metal ground which echoed throughout the quiet cities. "Just another day in paradise" she smirked sarcastically as Smokescreen walked up beside her.

"Yup, I'll take east and you west I'll meet up with you at the dome."

Solarstorm had made her rounds soon enough and now it was getting dark with shadows everywhere. There was no mistaking it night was creepy without the town lights, the only thing heard was her clacking feat against the metal ground. Until she heard something else, it was like a scraping sound of some sort like claws. Solarstorm turned around to see nothing behind her nothing beside her and nothing in front of her. "I'm just paranoid too many stories about that con who is more than likely dead." She smiled feeling reassured that nothing was there that was until she heard another noise.

There was no mistaking it someone was above her on the buildings. Panicking she ran and hid around the corner closest to her knowing that she wasn't that far from the dome building Smokescreen had spoken of. Moving her helm she peaked around the corner of the building to see the empty street she sighed out of relief and looked up at the buildings. Nothing was there maybe she had imagined it all but that was soon over ruled when a servo went over her mouth. "Sh…." The much behind it breathed

Solarstorm struggled against the mech behind her hitting him and kicking but it was no use. She couldn't tell if it was Shockwave or Starscream but she was fragged either way. Solarstorm then tried another tactic she tried to let out a frantic scream but that was in vain as she was soon hit in the back of the head and dragged off.

"Solarstorm" Smokescreen asked into the darkness of the street

"Solarstorm" he yelled this time

Still no response was heard "Were could she have gone?"

Smokescreen transformed into his vehicle mode and raced down the streets and no sign that she ever was there was shown. "This is Smokescreen to base, I have a situation" he spoke into the comm

…..

Solarstorm awoke to an aching head and in a bad state. She was gagged, tied up on her side and was in an unfamiliar area. Biting down on the gag she tried to look around but when she moved her head she was given a horrid pain in it. She banged her foot against something and that seemed to attract the attention of someone as they walked up to her.

"Hello there Sweetspark" a scratchy voice whispered

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I couldn't help but make this a cliffhanger thank you reviewers for your support also this will get better as we go along but give it until the next chapter then you'll get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Chapter will be a little more interesting but this is more of a start point so enjoy**

She couldn't stop shaking it was just so scary. Why did she have to take that dumb patrol that night it was just not right, not fair. The feat she was looking at where pointed and grey with white so Shockwave was out also the high voice was a dead giveaway. This was Starscream "It seems you finally woke up from me hitting you in the head."

Solarstorm was about to overheat with fear of what he might do to her. She tried to scream and struggled even though her head was saying that she should stay still. Solarstorm finally looked up into his red optics and looked at his body. Then she stopped she was puzzled he looked different from what she saw in the database almost stronger? "What never seen me before?" the Decepticon asked mockingly

She shuddered he was pretty much the same but had a more rugged look to him than he had before. There were scratches and scars everywhere along with a deep gash in his side, two swords on his back, shoulder pads cut up to look like spikes and his red spike was cut off to the side not intentionally but obviously there. Still looking at him she tried to move her legs but was unsuccessful and ended up causing herself more pain as she hit a weapon behind her. Starscream rolled his optics and did something she would have thought suicide.

He got down and cut the bonds to her hands and legs took the gag off and stepped back. Solarstorm got up and made a run for it but was short lived as he grabbed her and tossed her back into the spot she had been tied up to. She huffed and hit the wall "Now I can't have that happen can I" he mocked

Solarstorm got up and tried to activate her blasters but was unsuccessful "Don't bother I deactivated those when you were unconscious." The seeker smirked

"What is with you, you kidnap me deactivated my blasters untie me and just mock me. No torture for info no putting me in bonds just you standing there and staring at me!" the femme hissed

Starscream smiled and activated his blaster "Since I have no need for you or any information I find it easier to just eliminate you and be done with it."

"Then what was the point of kidnapping me?"

"Get the Autobots attention and take my revenge" he smirked clacking his claws against his thigh

"Then why didn't you kill me when you first found me?"

"The Autobots would come running and more than likely just kill me on sight." Starscream was getting closer to her every second with his blaster "So I decided to pick you all off one by one slowly and easily until my deed is done."

Solarstorm was watching his every move and trying to figure out her own until the answer jabbed her in the foot. There on the ground was a dagger and it might stun him enough to get away. Collapsing to the ground she pretended to prepare for the worst and old Screamer bought it. He knelt to her height aiming his blaster at her head "Perish Autobot"

Solarstorm raged and grabbed the dagger in split second before attempting to stab the seeker but was unsuccessful. Just before the knife hit his metal skin he grabbed the blade and looked at her. "You really think I'm that dumb?" he asked

Solarstorm was more focused on his servo at the moment he had grabbed the blade and it had pierced through his servo and was bleeding but he paid no heed to it like it never happened. Transforming his blaster back into a servo he looked her straight in the optic "They will come looking for you and I can pick them off one by one while they look through the labyrinth. But they need proof that you're alive or rather cheese at the end of the maze."

Starscream stood up and reached for something which turned out to be a cell door. He shut it and locked it tight "Wait!" she yelled

"Why are you doing this?"

"For revenge for all they have done to me"

"I was a war and….."

"Enough!" he slashed his claws through the air making a slicing noise

"War or not we all will pay in the end"

The seeker left and Solarstorm attempted to make sense of what he said 'we will all pay in the end' it made sense yes but the Decepticons were the ones who did the wronging not the Autobots. But it was transparent that he had been hurt and scar by what Megatron did to him. Even she was told by K.O of Starscream's eternal beatings and how each time he was badly injured by the brute. In ways she felt sorry for the seeker even he had been rejected by the Autobots as told by Arcee while she was talking to Bumblebee. "A soldier with no objective is samurai with no master." She whispered silently

…

"What do you mean you can't find Solarstorm?" Redwing hissed

"She was there when I went to the east and when I came back to meet up with her she never showed." Smokescreen spoke into the comm

"I'm coming down there with a search party we'll split up and look for her then."

"Where will we meet up?"

"Were you are of course."

Smokescreen shut off the comm and leaned against the dome like building before he heard a noise. "Hello, Solarstorm?" he called out

Then there were footsteps clanging against the ground too heavy to be Starscream's. Smokescreen armed his blaster and looked around for the one eyed con. "Show yourself!"

The steps stopped and started getting faster by the second until Smokescreen was met with the barrel of Shockwave's gun. "Retaliation is most illogical" the Cyclops spoke up

"Where's Solarstorm?" Smokescreen asked shakily

_Silence….._

"Well"

"I know not of who you are referring to?" Shockwave finally responded

"But I do" a crackly voice hissed

Smokescreen peered up at the silhouette of what appeared to be Starscream? "Starscream" Shockwave announced questionably

The only reason Smokescreen thought it was him was because of the red optics shining in the night. "Hello Shockwave" he mocked "it has been quite some time has it not?"

Shockwave was silent and stared at the seeker "Silence, predictable you thought I was dead like the rest did you not well now I'm not and I have one word for you Cyclops. Perish!" Starscream aimed his blaster at the Decepticon scientist as one shot was fired. Smokescreen closed his optics and winced at the shot fearing that he too had been killed but then there was no pain. He opened his optics and turned around to look at Shockwave who had a large hole in his chest straight through actually. The con fell to the ground as Starscream stared directly at the dead scientist before turning his glare to Smokescreen who was somewhat shocked at the display. Transforming his blaster back into a servo he jumped off the building and stood in front of the blue mech.

"It seems that you will be spared Smokescreen turned to see Redwing, Ultra Magnus and Firestar running towards him. Smokescreen turned back to the grey seeker but he was already running down the street and about to jet. Ultra Magnus was the first to start shooting at the con but was unsuccessful at it as he jumped up and flew off. "Firestar follow him he may know where Solarstorm is." The blue mech ordered

Firestar nodded and transformed into red white striped porches and took off after the jet. "Smokescreen, are you harmed?" the scared mech asked

"No, but Starscream said he knew something about Solarstorm before he killed Shockwave." Smokescreen explained

Ultra Magnus nodded "Then we'll have to catch him"

"Firestar, Starscream had information on Solarstorm catch him at all costs." He spoke into the comm

"That might be a problem."

"How so"

"For one I lost him pretty early in the search and for another I don't think I want to know where Starscream is."

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics keep searching until dawn hopefully we can get him before he kills Solarstorm.

…..

Solarstorm had been in recharge for a while and had just woken up to the sound of footsteps. "It seems your Autobot compatriots have more spunk than I remember." The seeker smirked

She just stared and he rolled his optics "You think you have it bad?" he smiled

"What you're the kidnapper you should be just fine." She complied with an angry tone

Starscream pulled something from his sub space and walked up to the cell. He opened it and gave her an energon cube "I'm not that cruel"

Solarstorm gratefully took it and drank it down in a matter of seconds. "How did you get this?" she asked as he closed the cell door once more

Starscream seemed surprised by this "The Nemesis is where I spent most of my time I know the halls better than the Autobots or even Megatron himself."

Solarstorm smirked "I thought he was lord to you."

Starscream slashed his claws across the wall and turned to her in a split second "He was never my lord he was never even remotely close he was a fraud on all accounts a horrid leader." He snapped

Solarstorm shrunk down and wanted to melt in with the floor. Starscream calmed down and looked to his claws "He should never have been my master and he would never be again why do you think I killed him?"

Solarstorm took a breath "You…killed Megatron?"

"After Bumblebee's failed attempt, yes I did I fought him before tearing out his spark." Starscream flexed his claws making them give off the clinking noise that metal makes.

She had to give him credit for that then if he killed the illusive Megatron but why didn't the others tell her? She shrugged it off before she got an idea "So how did you do it?" she purred

Starscream looked over to her in a conniving way "I saw him near the sea of rust just standing there waiting to be killed."

_Flashback Starts…._

Megatron was gazing to the stars thinking of his past and what he would do next oblivious to his former second in command lingering in the shadows. Starscream crept along the shadows of the demolished buildings waiting for the right moment to strike his former master. His claws bared and mind sharp for any movements or Autobots also there.

Megatron turned to look at the black shadows to see that there was nothing there but well the shadow and dust. He faced the sky once more as he prepared to jet but was interrupted by a quick slash of claws and clang of metal. "Megatron!" the seeker yelled

"Starscream?" the ex-warlord whispered

"It's time for payback" Starscream drew his claws and made the first move. Megatron swung back with his arm and knocked the seeker against the ground. He sprung back up and got his blasters out charging them he shot five times each finding a place on Megatron. Scorch marks were all over him but the tall mech stood his ground as his swords came out. He slashed them at the seeker each time he attempted to dodge but always managed to get a piece of himself hit. Gashes, cuts and scrapes soon covered his body along with Megatron's own. But yet Starscream was more determined than Megatron and soon sliced his chest open. Megatron stumbled back and fell he looked directly into the eyes of Starscream as the seeker drew his claws up to his head to finish him off. He struck but found that he had simply struck Megatron's arm once he lifted it. The ex-warlord chuckled "I am not so easily defeated dear Starscream" and that was he needed.

He drove his claws deep into Megatron's chest reaching for what he knew would kill him for good "You are released from your prison" he growled

The mech's optics flickered as they stared into Starscream's screaming to stop but the seeker was angry and tired of it all his revenge was all he needed. Dropping the body he strode off back into the shadows smirking like a king.

_Flashback ends…._


	4. Chapter 4

At the moment things were quite Solarstorm had watched Starscream keep watch at the cell door they had talked but she never got to close to him barely even anything about his life before the war. Right now he was reading a data pad and was calm and quiet. She was half asleep sitting on the berth in the cell she was in Solarstorm closed her eyes for one second and out of nowhere a scraplet appeared. She shrieked and jumped up on the berth startling Starscream a little enough to get his attention but all he did was look up from the data pad then to the scraplet. "He's not going to bite." Starscream informed with one of his eyebrows raised

"It's a scraplet of course it will."

The scraplet in the middle of this was just looking at Solarstorm like a curious animal no teeth, no flying just staring at her. Solarstorm relaxed and looked at the little critter and he looked back "He's a vegetarian I think or at least I hope."

"What do you mean a vegetarian?"

"I mean he doesn't eat metal."

"Then what does he eat?"

Starscream picked up a piece of organic meat and tossed it towards the small scraplet. The purple eyed bot scampered towards it and gulped it down in seconds. "Never seen that before?" Solarstorm smiled still standing on the berth

"That's one heck of a vegetarian." Solarstorm squeaked

"You can get down." Starscream mentioned

Solarstorm looked down and indeed she had hoped up onto the berth "So he's your pet?"

"In a way yes"

"What's its name?"

Starscream looked over to her "I haven't named it"

Solarstorm gestured for the scraplet to come towards her and it came like a little dog hoping for a treat. She looked it over and on thought a bit of what to name a scraplet who ate organic meat. "How about Chomper?" she asked cutely

Starscream rolled his optics "Chomper it is."

"Hello Chomper" she scratched under its head and it rolled over (again like a little dog) with happiness.

Starscream huffed "Have you ever seen a scraplet like this before?" the femme asked smiling at the scraplet's enthusiasm.

"No"

"How did you find him?"

"Well it depends he sort of found me."

Solarstorm gave him a questioning look "At first he chased me through the tunnels and I thought he was going to eat me until I tripped and then he just stared at me eventually I figured out what he loved to eat which in facet were organic materials such as meat."

Solarstorm processed this and figured that it was possible for a scraplet to eat meat and went on. The scraplet turned around and came to Starscream and got up in his lap nestled down and closed its optics. Solarstorm sighed wondering how in the world she was going to get out. Then something fell Starscream nudged the scraplet off and went towards it. It was then that Solarstorm found her way out there on the floor was Starscream's blade. She reached for it and managed to get it. Lifting it up it was surprisingly sharp seeing the fact that she cut her digit on the edge taking it up she swung it onto the lock and it fell to the floor. She was free, free to leave and live if she could get out of the tunnels.

Dashing through the door she trusted her instincts and took the left. She was moving so fast she didn't even notice that there was something following. Clack, clack, and clack she turned around at first and thought it was Chomper but she was wrong. Swarms of scraplets all hungry and in no way like Chomper with their appetite they came at her all at once she had no escape. Solarstorm swatted at them, screamed and kicked but it was no use. She attempted to take out her blasters but that was no use either since Starscream had deactivated them then there was an unexpected factor. At first she thought it was another swarm of scraplets until it got closer. It was Starscream! "Starscream!" she yelled surprised

He drew his blade and slashed at the first few that came after him then shot a missile at the heart. Vaporizing about a hundred but there were thousands, putting his blade back he armed his claws and slashed at the scraplets many were cut in half but others got to him. Starscream then made a drastic move there was a pipe next to him that pumped energon to the core. Readying his claws he sliced the pipe open before shooting at it and lighting the place ablaze the femme closed her optics. But before it could kill the two Starscream took Solarstorm's servo and ran around the corner. Only a few scraplets remained and they had little intention of attacking the two. Solarstorm finally opened her optics and looked to the silver seeker "Thank you." She whispered

Starscream leaned against the wall and got up before collapsing to the ground. Solarstorm crawled over to her savior he had multiple wounds many the scraplets had managed to get past his metal skin. She looked at him and then at the hall she couldn't just leave him there he would die from his wounds or if the scraplets came back. Using all the strength she could muster she lifted the wounded seeker up to lean on her shoulder.

…

Starscream woke up from his stasis and groaned. His whole body hurt usually that would be nothing new but this was different he felt like he had been hit by rows of rigid teeth. Then he remembered before and realized that he had been hit with rows of rigid teeth scraplet bites everywhere no doubt that they had gone deep into his metallic body and to top it all off he had probably lost his prisoner. "Starscream" a faint whisper shivered in the air.

The seeker turned his attention to who it was and long behold there was Solarstorm Chomper beside her. Starscream was shocked why had she saved him? He was after all her kidnapper so why save him? She walked up to him and lightly touched one of his wounds Starscream winced they were fresh and horribly annoying. He sat up as she lightly cleansed each wound of any infectious contaminates and did her best to patch some up. "I'm grateful for you saving me." Solarstorm spoke up from the silence.

The seeker turned his head "You wouldn't need saving if hadn't have run off." He scoffed

"You're the one who came after me."

"I still needed a hostage and you were closer than any of the others."

Solarstorm gave him a glare and Starscream turned his head away while Chomper was utterly and entirely confused on what the hell was happening. Starscream sighed "You're welcome."

Solarstorm took this as his defeat seeing as he was in no position to fight her off physically. "Why didn't you leave me there? Why didn't you leave me to die?"

Solarstorm looked up from his wound and faced him her optics trying to find the answer as well "I'm not really sure but I did."

Solarstorm glanced to his less recent gash "How did you get that?"

"I fell"

"Fell from where?"

"A building, I cut it open on a piece of scrap on the way down."

Solarstorm winced thinking she would have screamed bloody murder and he probably didn't but then again if you were on your own you wouldn't want to attract attention. So that probably why he didn't then again he might have a high pain tolerance after Megatron's beatings. That must have been it, running her digits over the cleaned wound. Starscream winced at the pain it was obvious that the wound was deep and raged.

Solarstorm thought for a moment "Do you have a welder anywhere?"

Starscream paused "If you're thinking about sealing it shut it won't work too well."

"Why wouldn't it?"

Starscream shrugged a little while noticing that it wasn't a good idea since the scraplet bites still hurt. "I seem to always open it back up"

"I can at least give it a try."

Starscream let out a huff and allowed it. After what seemed like forever the wound was patched up, maybe not as good as Ratchet or Knock Out could have but it was better than just bleeding out or even getting it infected. Besides it seemed that Starscream had a little more trust in her than before.

….

**Odd not my best ending ever but give me some slack. Hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Though it seemed that Solarstorm had been growing attached to the former Decepticon she had also noticed that though he had changed in body much of his former 'Decepticon second in command self' had remained. In a good way at least he didn't seem to want to hurt her at all yet he still wanted revenge on the Autobots and whoever else hurt him, which wasn't surprising. She had learned to stay away from that subject at all costs. Presently they were walking down the halls of the underground tunnels he had found.

"How old are these tunnels anyway?" Solarstorm asked

"Billions, they may have existed even before the times of the Predacons." The seeker replied

"So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"You'll see"

Solarstorm rolled her optics and found it ironic that she had even come with him since he kidnapped her and all. "Close your eyes" Starscream spoke softly interrupting her thoughts

"Why" she crossed her arms

Starscream gave her a cute smirk "Solarstorm what is the point of a surprise if you know what it is?"

Taking a breath she closed her optics and let him guide her through the halls. "Now"

She opened them to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was a sanctuary that ancients built long before the war. It was untouched by the devilish claws of war but yet the sanctuary still held age. The light of Cybertron shone through the big round stain glass window while the others gave it character. The two smaller ones on the side let the rest of the light in revealing the statues of both Predacon and Cybertronian. All carved and perfectly preserved, the floor shone like the light with its diamond finish. Also showing how big it actually was it was almost the size of the council's court. The designs on the walls were carved as well showing much of their heritage and skill of ancient Cybertronians.

"It's amazing!"

"Think of it as a thank you for saving me from the scraplets." Starscream stood leaning on the doorway apparently not entirely trustworthy of her just yet.

"How did you….." she was cut off

"Don't ask" he stopped her

She again rolled her blue optics and looked to the large predacon statue that was right below the large round window. It's imposing frame standing above all the others, finish shinier than Knock Outs and without a flaw in sight. "Are there any others like this?"

Starscream shook his head "I've only found this one"

Solarstorm nodded and let her servo trace the sides of the Predacon's leg. "Magnificent" she whispered

Starscream smirked knowing that she liked it then frowned "You are free to go" he almost mumbled

"What"

"You are free to leave this place."

"Starscream?" she asked questioningly. This wasn't him sure she had only known him for a week but this just wasn't right for him.

He was looking at the floor like something was bothering him but she had no idea what. It was true that in the beginning she had wanted to leave so badly that she would have killed to leave but now it was different. She felt for him and in some cases considered him a friend and she was sure that he meant the same. He sighed "Just promise that you will come back" eh finally looked up showing his red optics, full of sadness and pain.

Solarstorm took his servos into hers "How do I get out?"

Starscream pointed down the hall "Down the hall on the first right then you will be out of this place."

Solarstorm nodded and hugged him; at first he was startled and stumbled back but then chose to embrace it. Then an urge to do something that Solarstorm had been thinking about for some time "Come with me" she whispered

"What?"

"You heard me, stray from your path and come with me to the Autobots."

"No"

"Why not"

Starscream clenched his sharp claws "They would never accept me for I was a Decepticon and did many harmful things to them. They would never let me in with open arms and I could never learn their ways. I had my chance and I…." Starscream never finished before Solarstorm touched his cheek "We make our own decisions and I will honor yours" the femme left him be and wondered back toward the base.

Starscream sighed and crossed his arms he only closed his optics for a second before he heard a clanging noise. Opening one he looked over to see Chomper staring at him "What" the little scraplet turned around and walked off almost saying 'nothing'.

…..

Solarstorm was well torn between two sides one which involved someone she cared about the other her own affiliation and others she cared about. She knew Scream was right thought they would kill him on sight no matter how much he pleaded or how much she pleaded. Shaking her head Solarstorm gathered her thoughts as she stepped into the light of Cybertron's sun. She smiled "Beautiful"

Yet her peace of mind didn't last long when she was tackled by none other than Redwing. "Solarstorm how the heck did you get here and I'm so glad to see you're alive!" he hugged her like a little sparkling.

"Yes, I'm alive Redwing now can you please let go I can't breathe." Solarstorm stated a little out of breath

"Oh sorry" Red wing touched the back of his neck

"Where were you we thought you were dead or Starscream took you or even worse…" Redwing rambled

Solarstorm put her servos up to calm him down "I'll explain later now can we just get back to base before you short circuit?"

Redwing rolled his optics and nodded transforming into a red Ferrari and taking off. Solarstorm took one more look back before transforming into her own alt.

….

"Solarstorm" Smokescreen screeched

The femme nodded "How….what….."

She put her servo up "It wasn't your fault Smokey."

"We thought Screamer took you hostage?" Bulkhead explained

Solarstorm almost had to laugh it wasn't being held hostage at least not at the end it was her own free will most of the week but she had to lie "No, I fell into a cavern not far from here."

"Well it's good to have you back Solarstorm." Ultra Magnus announced what everyone was thinking

She smiled "It's good to be back."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Redwing started to brag "Yah, I found her so if feel like a hero now."

"She rescued herself!" Smokescreen snapped

"But I saw her first so I got her back here."

"I bet she could find her way back all on her own!"

Redwing got himself pumped up and yelled back about something as the two argued. Solarstorm found it unnecessary to listen and decided to go to her quarters for some rest.

…

As she lay there in the darkness all she could think about was the cathedral that Starscream had showed her it was so amazing and ancient beyond time even. Then her mind snapped to the grey seeker "Starscream, the ex-con with a revenge streak going. I guess no one would be safe." She mumbled

The white femme thought for a moment to what she had heard him speaking about. What did he mean when he said 'suicide will be my release?' Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to take his own life just to make his pain go away? No, he was too smart to think that if he killed himself that all of his memories and pain would disappear. Solarstorm swatted the thought away, "What am I going to do? I can't let him kill any of my comrades but how am I going to stop him from killing them? I have to see Starscream again."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
